


Destiny of a Fell

by Clockwork3riter



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Lost Memories, Multi, Reverse Harem, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork3riter/pseuds/Clockwork3riter
Summary: Hannah Sommers-Fell is a spirited young witch clouded in secrets. When the supernatural hits her beloved town, is she willing to reveal the power at her fingertips, one can only wonder.True reverse harem; meaning she ends with four guys. I’d suggest hopping onto another book if it isn’t your thing, loves!
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Finn Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor do I The Originals. If I did, that blasted (excuse ma French) ending would be much, much better.

“You never listen.” A woman’s cranky voice snapped as she took cover under the church’s front door.

”Not now, Jenna.” The man beside her calmly replied, a sigh evident in his tone.

” _Now,_ Logan.” Jenna sharply turned around to face him. “If you’d followed the GPS, we would already be in Mystic Falls and not in buttcrack nowhere.”

Logan’s patience was wearing thin, evidenced by the rapidly visible vein on his forehead, as well as the pinkish turn of his ears.

”We’re not lost, Jenna.” He countered. “And I don’t need a GPS.”

”Yeah? Well look where it—“

Jenna’s budding anger was cut short when a high-toned, piercing cry startled the couple.

”What the hell was that?” Logan narrowed his eyes on their surroundings.

”Is that—is that a baby?!” Jenna was immediately aware of the sound. Not that she was a mother herself but she’d already spent way too much time with her week-old niece, Elena.

Slowly, with cautious steps, the couple made their way toward the back of the church, where the cries were the loudest.

Sure enough, they soon found themselves looking down a wooden casket; gaping at what appeared to be a few weeks old (at best) baby.

What struck Jenna Sommers straight in the gut were the eyes of the infant. A striking, light green and gray mesmerizing pattern of colors. The now calm baby’s stare instantly hooked her soul, breaking her heart before it pieced it back together.

As if compelled, Jenna leaned down, taking the bundle in her arms and opening the covers more, only then noticing two long necklace on the toddler’s small neck. Engraved behind the ancient looking necklaces was a name that brought a smile to Jenna’s face.

”Hannah.” She whispered, warmth welling inside her as the babe sent a toothless smile up at her.

Jenna didn’t dream much. She wasn’t that kind of girl. A party girl, yes. A pragmatic Nancy, yes. But a dreamer? Never.

But right then and there, Jenna knew one thing. This little Hannah had to be the answer to a subconscious dream...because Jenna didn’t think she could let go of the infant.

”Hey, baby.” Logan cooed at her side, making the toddler laugh. The previous somber mood of the couple had been replaced with warmth and harmony.

Jenna lifted her eyes at her boyfriend, her intent clear in her eyes. “I can’t leave her here, Logan.”

Feeling the strong bond that was already forming, Logan only had to nod before they bundled up little Hannah even more then climbed back into his car.

The infant in Jenna’s arms, Logan hoped, would be their miracle.

A YEAR LATER, Jenna looked outside, in the Gilbert residence’s backyard. Her brother-in-law, Grayson, was sitting in the grass, not minding one bit the fact that he was considered an oversized toy to two toddlers; her daughter Hannah and her niece, Elena.

”They grow up so fast.” Jenna turned around to see her sister, Miranda walk up to her, a hand on her pregnant belly. “I can’t believe it’s been a year already.”

Jenna nodded, her smile loving. “It’s worth second.” Since officially becoming Hannah’s mother, her life had meaning it didn’t have before.

Jenna didn’t care if some considered her too young to care for and protect her daughter, she would do it till she died.

”Even if he isn’t here?” Miranda quietly inquired, grabbing Jenna’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

”I don’t need the scum Fell in my life and neither does my daughter.” Jenna huffed, though the emotional agony left behind by Logan still stung. “We’re fine without him.”

When Logan and Jenna had found their little girl behind a church, they’d immediately come to her family for help. Just as he’d done with Elena, Grayson promptly wrote and modified Hannah’s birth certificate, setting Jenna and Logan as her biological parents.

“Jenna...we have an extra room here,” Miranda began. “And the girls are already like sisters. Can’t you just move back here?”

”I—I can’t.” Jenna almost wavered but she strengthened her shoulders. “McKinley is just a few hours away, Sis. No need to worry. We’ll visit often.”

”You better.” Miranda lifted her nose in the air. “Don’t take away my precious time with my favorite niece.”

Jenna rolled her eyes, a small smile flirting on her lips. “Hannah is your only niece.”

”Your point being?” Miranda sassed.

The sisters stared at each other before they burst out laughing.

Yeah... they would be just fine.

SIXTEEN YEARS LATER, Jenna heaved in a shuddering breath before she climbed out of her car, with only a box in hand since all her belongings was already inside.

Her eyes flitted to the side where her daughter’s car pulled to a stop. She then watched her gracefully exit the vehicle.

Hannah, now a gorgeous seventeen year old young woman, walked up to Jenna with her own box. “Waiting for me?”

Jenna nodded and quietly said, “I don’t know how to approach them.”

The two turned to look at the Gilbert home. A place covered in joyful memories, now tainted with sorrow and grief. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert had died in a tragic car accident a couple of weeks back, wrecking their family.

”It’s only been two weeks, Mom.” Hannah quietly comforted. “We’re all still in shock and we’re all grieving.” She began walking to the front door. “And it’s important that we do that together.”

Jenna walked in first, heading over to the kitchen while Hannah stayed a little behind.

Turning around with the box against her chest, Hannah watched as the door closed, aided by an invisible force, a small smile on her face.

It was time to face her future...or was it her past?


	2. Life Goes On

Hannah sent one last look at her outfit before nodding her head in approval.

At her feet were a pair of ankle-length, high-heeled dark brown boots, with dark brown long socks that stopped just above her knees. The short dress she had on looked cute and was of a plaid pattern with warm tones—all reds, whites and browns. On top of the dress, she’d put on a fluffy, white, cashmere sweater to ward off the slight chill in the air. Her makeup was minimal, only gloss and mascara. Her dark brown hair laid with just enough wave to the small of her back.

With another satisfied nod, Hannah grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs straight into the kitchen.

”Toast. I can make toast.” Her Mom was mumbling to herself, already dressed and ready for her day.

”It’s just breakfast, mother. We’re old enough to feed ourselves.” Hannah reminded her, ignoring her Mom’s frown. Jenna indeed did not like when her daughter called her anything other than ‘Mom’.

Hannah and her mother had moved back to Mystic Falls four months prior, when her aunt and uncle tragically passed away in a car accident on Wickery bridge.

Before that, they’d been living in McKinley (a quiet town near Mystic Falls), mainly to avoid her cheating father.

* * *

Hannah’s parents’ stubbornness could be seen in her full name; Hannah Sommers-Fell. According to her late uncle, they’d bickered to no end over which surname she would carry, only to compromise by hyphenating her name, which was quite frankly a hassle for her.

But despite that and more, Hannah loved her parents so she didn’t give them lip on the name—much.

Since Hannah was a Fell, one of the founding families, she’d actually spent more time in Mystic Falls than in McKinley. At least it felt that way, what with the never ending parade of dances, balls and founders activities.

Her cousins Elena and Jeremy, also from a founding family, spent a lot of that time with her, along with Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood, the last two to complete their descendants cult as she called it. Bonnie Bennett (whose family presence was almost as old as hers) and Matt Donovan also spent most of her time with them.

Therefore, their move back to Mystic Falls didn’t seem foreign to Hannah. In fact, she felt like she never left the town.

Besides, in a quiet town like Mystic Falls, the secrets Hannah held close to her heart never threatened to spill over.

And she hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

“It’s all about the coffee, aunt Jenna.” Elena walked in the kitchen, a brief touch on Hannah’s shoulder before she made herself a cup of the beverage.

”Is there coffee?” Jeremy stumbled inside in his usual black hooded sweater, stealing Elena’s coffee. He walked around the counter, kissing the top of Hannah’s head.

With a small smile, Hannah ruffled his hair until the heaviness in his eyes subsided when dodged her hand with a “Geez.”

Jenna had been watching the scene with a smile, hints of the grief she tried to hide behind her eyes, before she snapped out of it and cleared her throat. “Your first day of school and I’m totally unprepared.” She held up some cash. “Lunch money?”

Hannah ignored the urge to roll her eyes at her mother. She’d raised a wonderful (if she did say so herself) kid at a young age but still showed insecurity in her parenting skills. Well, since she was Elena and Jeremy’s legal guardian, Hannah reckoned her mother felt the pressure more than usual.

”I’m good.” Elena shook her head while Hannah and Jeremy shared the money.

Hannah’s eyes were narrowed on Jeremy as she put her own cash away, knowing where his money would go and not liking it one bit.

Jeremy was for all intent and purpose like her little brother thus, watching him resort to recreational drugs as a way of coping with the grief was a painful experience. She couldn’t even be as hypocritical as to thoroughly scold him when she too was fond of her bottle (preferably scotch).

Jeremy caught on her look and rolled his eyes, sweeping her off her stool with the hugs he rarely bestowed anyone who wasn’t Hannah.

”Don’t worry about me,” He whispered, his face in her neck. “I’ll get better soon.” The desperation in his tone tugged at her heartstrings.

Hannah put her arms around him, hugging him back just as tight.

She’d just pulled back when her mother looked around the kitchen. “Anything else?” Jenna was asking. “A number two pencil? What am I missing?”

Hannah checked the watch on her wrist before she lifted her mirth-filled eyes. “Mom, aren’t you forgetting something? A school related something?” She pressed when her Mom only sent her a look of confusion.

Her mother was still in College, in her last year, despite having a seventeen year-old daughter. Her parents had her at a young age.

”I’m meeting with my thesis advisor at...” Her mother’s body jolted forward as she glanced at the clock. “Now. Crap!”

”Then go.” Elena reassured her. “We’ll be fine.”

Pulling out the pens in her messy bun, Jenna arranged her hair before she sent the kids flying kisses and rushed to her meeting.

When they heard the door close, Elena’s big doe eyes turned to her brother. “You okay?”

”Don’t start.” Jeremy warned as he kissed a distracted Hannah’s temple, squeezed Elena’s hand and was soon out of the door.

Elena audibly sighed but Hannah had her eyes focused on the TV, seeing the news of a couple who’d gone missing the night before, which was weird.

This was Mystic Falls, nothing really ever happened there.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, Hannah and Elena were in their best friend Bonnie’s car, the Bennett driving them to school.

Elena was lost in her thoughts, staring outside from the passenger’s window while Bonnie rambled about her witchy heritage. Her tone was light and, it was clear, disbelieving.

Hannah believed.

Not because she was lost in a book or had fantasies of some kind, but because she was one herself.

A witch, that is.

Her gift had hit her at five years old when in anger, she’d set her birdhouse on fire (fortunately, no birds were harmed in the making of this witch).

Even at five years old, Hannah’s mind was sharp. Which meant she didn’t run to her little friends to share the shocking information and, she certainly didn’t run to any adults. Even her parents.

Quietly and, she hoped, subtly, Hannah tugged at the limits of what she could do. And not so subtly, she’d acquired quite some family journals in hopes of learning some big secret, which spoiler alert, she didn’t. It seemed that no one in her lineage was a witch. Nor were any of them crazy or delusional to think they were witches.

It was two years later, when she was caught reviving a plant in the Bennett’s backyard by Sheila that she got the help she needed. With kind eyes and a strict regimen, Sheila “Gram’s” Bennett taught Hannah all she needed to know about witchcraft. She even gifted her her first grimoire (which had previously been a Bennett’s).

”Elena, Han’! Back in the car.” Bonnie mildly snapped, pulling Hannah out of her thoughts.

”Oh, I’m sorry Bonnie. I did it again, didn’t I?” Elena frowned. “You were telling us that...?”

”That she’s psychic now.” Hannah chimed in, showing Bonnie she’d been listening, just not focused.

“Right.” Elena smiled but it was clear to Hannah that she didn’t believe it either. “Okay, then predict something. About me.”

”I see...” Bonnie’s words were cut off when a bird flew straight into the car, making the Bennett lose control, barely able to stop the car at the side of the road.

Heart thumping in her chest, Hannah narrowed her eyes on the object of their fright; a black crow perched on one of the street signs.

Even at that distance, Hannah felt the animal’s eyes were not quite right. As if the bird wasn’t the only being in its mind.

A dark energy wildly cursed through Hannah’s veins, stretching its claws as she aimed her magic at the bird, however, as if sensing the imminent danger, the crow didn’t hesitate to fly away, its destination unknown.

”What was that? Oh, my god, guys, are you okay?” Bonnie’s gaze kept shifting between Elena and Hannah.

”All fine here.” Hannah replied when her breathing had calmed down.

”It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere.” Bonnie continued to talk once she saw Elena on the verge of a freak-out.

Hannah pursed her plump lips together, wondering if the bird had been the universe’s way of making her chew her own words. Even the spirits were restless and she couldn’t figure out why.

Perhaps something had descended upon Mystic Falls, and Hannah didn’t know if she liked the sound of that.

Her cousin breathed deep and attempted a shaky smile. “I’m fine. Really. I can’t be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life.” Elena told them.

Elena had been in the car when her parents the night of the accident and was the sole survivor. Hannah reckoned there was a lot of survivor’s guilt and grief warring inside her cousin’s heart.

School was just a few minutes away and luckily, Bonnie arrived without another hitch.

”I predict this year is going to be kickass.” Bonnie’s voice was light when they were still in the car. “And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and we are going to be beyond happy.”

Somehow, Hannah’s gut heavily doubted her friend’s words.

* * *

Hannah opened her locker, shifting books around in her bag and putting those she didn’t need in the locker. Bonnie stood on her right, Elena on the left and she was waving at Matt.

Their childhood friend ignored Elena, looking peeved as he slammed his locker shut and stormed to class.

Elena and Matt were childhood sweethearts, their relationship ending the night Elena’s parents died. Hannah knew because her cousin had shared. Elena had also shared she was no longer in love with Matt and didn’t want to string him along.

”He hates me,” Elena’s eyes were sad as she watched her ex walk away.

”You’re his ex,” Hannah tried to lighten the mood. “It’s almost his obligation to hate you.”

”Tyler doesn’t hate you.” Elena stated the fact with narrowed eyes.

Hannah closed her locker. “That’s because Ty and I know we were never meant to end up together.” She said. “With him, it was kind of an extended one night stand.”

Tyler and Hannah pretty much had the same beginning as Elena and Matt did, except with them, physical contact had been far more important. The pair was sexually compatible and hadn’t shied away from it freshman year. That way, their friendship didn’t shatter when they broke up.

While Elena huffed a smile out, Bonnie shook her head. “Matt doesn’t hate you. He’s just sulking because you broke up with him and you don’t seem to want to rekindle.”

”Also true.” Hannah agreed.

”Elena, oh, my god!” A blonde tornado flew past Hannah and straight into Elena’s arms. “How are you? It’s so good to see you.” Caroline, their (way too excitable sometimes) best friend turned to Hannah and Bonnie. “How is she? Is she good?”

Hannah bit the bottom of her lip, fighting a battle with hilarity at Elena’s uncomfortable expression.

Her cousin cleared her throat. “Caroline, I’m right here. And I’m fine. Thank you.”

This time, Hannah didn’t hide her rolling her eyes. Elena couldn’t lie and she didn’t know who Elena wanted to fool more, herself or the rest of the people.

”Really?” Caroline insisted while Hannah was her next victim. She hugged her almost within an inch of her life before letting go.

”Yes. Much better.” Elena lied.

After catching up with the blonde, Caroline rushed to her class while the other girls walked the other way.

* * *

”Hold up. Who’s this?”

Bonnie halted the trio’s progression at the entrance of the school office, her gaze strained on a stranger’s back.

”All I see is a back.” Elena pulled the words out of Hannah’s mouth.

”It’s a hot back.” Bonnie rectified, ignoring Hannah’s quiet snicker.

Hannah’s smile however, quietly faded away as she stared at the stranger’s back. There was something at the back of her mind, something niggling at her consciousness. The stranger’s back looked awfully familiar to her but it wasn’t possible. Hannah’s memory was legendary; she quite possibly never forgot.

And yet, feet rooted on the spot, her eyes on a stranger’s broad back, she knew she’d forgotten something.

”I’m sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar.” Bonnie mused, not noticing Hannah’s complicated look.

”You’re really going to run this whole psychic thing to the ground, huh?” Elena’s laugh was quiet but genuine.

Bonnie shrugged. “Pretty much.”

“Jeremy, good batch, man!” Hannah was startled out of her perusal when she heard the voice at her back. At the same time as Elena, Hannah turned in time to see a guy thanking Jeremy before the latter entered the men’s restroom.

”We’ll be right back.” Elena told Bonnie before she nudged Hannah’s shoulder, the cousins moving as a unit into the men’s room.

”Whoa! Pants down, chicks!” A boy spluttered, turning beet red when he saw the two girls walk in.

While the boy clumsily stumbled out, Hannah’s hands went to Jeremy’s face. Turning his face in a way that the light caught his eyes, she was disappointed to see his unnaturally widened pupils.

“Great,” Elena snarked. “It’s the first day of school and you’re already high.”

That day was the first day of school after the tragedy that’d struck their family.

“No, I’m not.” Jeremy hotly denied.

Hannah heaved a small sigh, stepping back. “A squirrel could lie better than you, Jer.”

He rolled his eyes. “Squirrels can’t talk.”

”Exactly.” Hannah crossed her arms on her chest.

”Where is it? Is it on you?” Where Hannah was disappointed, Elena was raging, searching Jeremy’s pockets.

Jeremy slapped his sister’s hands away. “Stop, alright? You need to chill yourself.”

Hannah made a sound in the back of her throat, her hands going to her temple to keep her temper in check.

”Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk?” Elena mocked. “Dude, you are so cool.”

”Look, stop! I don’t have anything on me. Are you crazy?” Jeremy’s voice had gone up in volume when his sister didn’t relent.

”You haven’t seen crazy, Jeremy!” Elena snapped back. “I gave you a summer pass but I’m done watching you destroy yourself. No, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up.” Her eyes narrowed. “But just know that I’m going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it’s not this person, so don’t be this person.”

It was clear Jeremy wasn’t listening to his sister, however, when he witnessed the disappointed in Hannah’s eyes, he flinched and straightened. “I don’t need this.” He mumbled, getting out of the bathroom.

Elena exited right after him, leaving Hannah to stare at her reflection in the mirror.

She had so much power, much more than even Gram’s had ever seen but she couldn’t even help Jeremy with a drug problem. Short from stripping his free will with a spell, Hannah’s hands were tied and she could only wait for time to do its thing.

Unfortunately for Jeremy, Hannah was not a patient girl and she would soon pull his head out of his own arse.

Sighing, Hannah turned around and exited the bathroom, only to run straight into a hard chest.

”Again?” She heard a masculine voice whisper low. “Is this really the men’s room?”

Shifting her hair away from her face, Hannah looked up into weirdly familiar green orbs. “Yeah,” She replied after a confused beat of silence. “Sorry, go ahead.”

The other party stood frozen, staring at Hannah with a myriad of emotions she barely managed to catch before he put a lid on it. The stranger’s gaze had been stunned, his eyes pained and disbelieving before obvious delight entered his eyes (hence Hannah’s confused state).

”Um,” Hannah motioned to the restroom, silently asking him if he intended to move out of the way.

”Stefan.”

”What?” Hannah arched a brow.

”Stefan Salvatore,” The guy held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

She didn’t know why he was introducing himself but something propelled Hannah to take his hand. As soon as she took hold of it however, she knew exactly what he was.

“Hannah,” The young witch plastered a calm smile on her face. “Hannah Sommers-Fell.”

Hannah stepped aside and walked away, the niggling feeling still at the back of her mind but she was too excited to pay it any mind.

One thing Hannah was was overly curious and Gram’s had only skimmed over the basics of the only other supernatural species she was aware of—vampires.

Hannah could tell Stefan was shrouded in mystery and right now, unfortunately for him, her interest was piqued.


	3. Life Goes on (2)

Sitting at the back of a class with the history teacher she loathed, Hannah was seeing things.

She didn’t dare move, lest the vision (or hallucination) vanish.

With Tanner’s annoying voice in the background, at first, Hannah had been cackling with Bonnie, their eyes strained on Elena and Stefan. The pair had no subtlety in staring at one another.

Then the picture had changed... quite literally.

Before her very eyes, Hannah found herself looking at people in period dress. But what struck her the strongest was the people wearing said clothes.

Elena, with wavy hair and a beautiful period dress, was laughing with Stefan, whose hair was slightly longer, also clothed in clothes from the 19th century.

At some point however, Hannah had to blink, which cleared the vision away.

The witch was left looking at Elena and Stefan in confusion, wondering if she was going mad.

A vibration in her jacket pocket pulled her out of her musings and she grabbed the phone inside.

’hawt-E staring @ u, Elena!’ Bonnie had just sent to their small group chat.

Putting the vision to the back of her mind, Hannah proceeded to spam her best friend with suggestive messages.

Yes, her head in the sand seemed like a bright idea.

* * *

”His name is Stefan Salvatore.”

Hannah took her change from the bar man before grabbing the soda she’d just bought.

Before her aunt and uncle died, their little ritual was drinks at the Grill after school but it’d stopped a few months back. They had to start living again at one point so she’d called her best friends for a drink.

Hannah reckoned Elena was at her parents’ grave again, which was why she’d join them later.

The witch turned around, eyeing Caroline, who was telling her and Bonnie about the new guy in school.

Hannah acted nonchalant but the feeling of knowing him still lingered at the back of her mind, thus her carefully listening.

”He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House.” Caroline continued. “He hasn’t lived here since he was a kid. Military family so they moved around a lot. He’s a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue.”

”Caroline Forbes, our stalker extraordinaire.” Hannah teased, barely avoiding her best friend’s punny hands.

”And you got all that in one day?” Bonnie asked, and Hannah could see she was hesitating between being awed or disturbed.

Hannah slightly pursed her lips. A lot of that intel was only superficial. Nothing interesting she could really learn.

Caroline straightened her shoulders, her expression proud. “Oh please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We’re planning a June wedding.”

Hannah snorted. “You wish.” She teased once more, escaping the blonde’s dainty slaps and heading to the pool tables.

Matt had been waving her over and he had catching up to do. They had a pool contest going on ever since they were twelve and, so far, Hannah was winning.

* * *

”How’s Elena doing?”

”Oh, Matty.” Hannah groaned. “We were having a good time. I was kicking your ass and you were finally smiling without looking like someone pissed in your cereal.”

Even if she was giving him grief, Hannah had enjoyed seeing Matt genuinely have fun.

”Her mom and dad died.” Bonnie piped in from the side where she’d joined them. “We all see her putting on a good face but it’s only been four months.”

Matt made a face. “Has she said anything about me?”

”There’s a wonderful invention called the phone, Matt.” Hannah refrained from rolling her eyes. “Use it.”

”I feel weird calling her.” Matt jerked his head around. “She broke up with me.”

He didn’t need to remind them. Elena had actually told Hannah and Bonnie a couple weeks before she went through with the actual breakup.

Bonnie gave a half-shrug. “Give it more time, Matt.”

Hannah was lining up for her winning shot when she heard Matt audibly scoff and looked up.

”More time, huh?” Matt’s voice was strained with anger, making Hannah follow his gaze.

There, at the entrance of the Grill, stood Elena with the infamous Stefan beside her.

While Matt walked to the pair, Hannah shared a look with Bonnie. That sure had been fast.

* * *

”So, you were born in Mystic Falls?”

With Elena beside him in the booth and Elena’s three best friends in front of him, Stefan was facing something akin to an FBI investigation.

Hannah, on the other hand, was enjoying the questioning very much. Her curiosity was being slowly satisfied, even if the need to know more was made even stronger.

”Hm.” Stefan nodded at Caroline’s nth question. “We moved when I was still young.”

”Parents?” Bonnie asked.

At that, Stefan’s eyes subtly shifted Hannah’s way. If Hannah’s attention wasn’t solely on him, she would have missed it.

”My parents passed away.”

”I’m sorry.” Elena stared at him, understanding clear in her gaze. “Any siblings?”

Again, Hannah caught another one of Stefan’s subtle glances directed her way.

”None that I talk to.” Stefan finally replied. “I live with my uncle.”

A small smile finally fitted itself onto Hannah’s lips. He’d given away something. Granted, it was not much, but it was something.

His sibling (or siblings) was alive. Which meant that said sibling was sure to be a vampire.

Vampire siblings in Mystic Falls.

For a second, Hannah faltered. What if they didn’t get along? And what would they bring to town?

Then, she reminded herself who she was. Hannah Sommers-Fell wasn’t scared of anyone.

”So Stefan, if you’re new, then you don’t know about the party tomorrow.” Caroline stated.

”It’s a back to school thing at the Falls.” Hannah informed him. “Apparently, it’s tradition.”

With a last, not so subtle glance Hannah’s way, Stefan looked at Elena. “Are you going?” He asked her.

Elena’s cheeks heated up but it was Bonnie who answered for her.

”Of course she’s going.”

Hannah smirked, looking forward to the party. She wanted to know more about the mysterious Stefan and consequently, Hannah wanted to know what linked them.

For now, Stefan had passed the best friend test.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments if you like the story and like Jane Austen wisely said “My characters shall have, after after a little trouble, all that they desire.” So let’s hop on this adventure together!


End file.
